Mindcracked
by GMCAntunes
Summary: The Mindcrack server is divided. Friendships are ruined, and all because of that one incident. A thrilling story, full of twists and turns that you will not expect. Will old friends reunite, or has the situation reached a point where there's no turning back? Read on.
1. Mindcracked - Chapter 1

It's sunday afternoon on the new Mindcrack planet. Blue sky, no clouds, perfect weather for a calm day. However, there haven't been any calm days ever since the incident. The past three months have been completely chaotic, and the current situation is arguably at its lowest point. Mindcrack is divided. Split. Broken apart. All because of that incident. Now, there are three groups, sharing the lands of this new planet. The planet consists on a single continent, and its major part is controlled by Guude and his friends. They call it Guudeland. On the southern part of the continent, a huge area is divided by a mountain range. This area, controlled by BTC and friends, consists mostly of snow forests and mountains, and the name Frozen Kingdom only seems appropriate. On the eastern side of the continent there is a large peninsula, full of plains and deserts, close to an island. Beef and his friends call it The Free Plains. And it's exactly there, on this sunday afternoon, that our story begins.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The farms on the Free Plains are huge. There, you can collect all kinds of vegetables or resources you need on your everyday life. The animals rest in their wooden pens, and a gigantic barn is being built, little by little. There's a restaurant alongside the main road, which every Mindcracker living in The Free Plains visits once a week, at least. It's a great place to spend a relaxing afternoon. One man, however, does not relax.

Doc is deeply focused on the super-wheat farm he's recently built. Despite the great results it has given, he feels like it isn't running at its maximum efficiency, and he wants to discover why. However, a clanking sound startles him, and he turns around to find an anvil lying 3 meters away from him.

- Etho! - He yells. - Are you crazy man? You could have killed me!

Etho laughs as he jumps down the little shack next to the super-wheat farm. - Oh come on Doc, it was all under control.

- Alright, alright. You have anything new for me? - he asks.

- Of course. Check this out! - Etho exclaims, as he takes something shiny from his bag.

- Emeralds! - Doc grabs the emeralds with a big smile on his face. - How many?

- 29. And they weren't easy to get, so you better use them well.

- Don't worry man, I know what I'm doing. - Doc said, as he stored the emeralds in one of the chests inside the shack.

- I know, I know… - Etho hesitated. - Actually Doc, I want to ask you a favor.

- Go ahead, anything for you bro.

- Well I need… - Etho hesitated some more. He would trust Doc his life, but he had never asked for something like this. - I need you to get me an invisibility potion.

Doc looked at him with a concerned look on his face. Etho didn't say what he needed the potion for, but he was pretty sure of what he wanted it for.

- Etho, you know I'm not allowed to do that. We are running very low on gold, and all we have left is being used to build that spaceship. We cannot waste any gold on anything unrelated to it. Beef's orders.

- I know that Doc. But I need this potion for a really important thing. You know I wouldn't ask you if it wasn't important.

Doc pondered. He was responsible for all the Free Plains resources, and he knew that if one gold ingot was missing, no one would really notice. But he had some suspicions.

- What are you going to use that potion for? - He asked.

- I can't tell you. - Etho replied.

- Yes you can! Don't you trust me? - Doc insisted.

Etho sighed. - Fine. I want to talk to Guude.

- I knew it! Come on man, we've talked about this countless times. You are not going to Guudeland.

- I have to, Doc! This is insane. All this fighting could be solved if Beef just stopped being so stubborn and let me talk to Guude.

- Guude won't give in Etho. Plus, what's the point? We have our own spaceship program, we can solve our own problems. - The doubt on Doc's mind could be read on his face.

- Oh yeah? And how's that going? You are one of the smartest man I know Doc, but you are no spaceship builder. We will never be able to do this on our own. We need their help. - Etho charged, relentless.

- Beef doesn't want their help. And you know that.

- You're right, he doesn't. But I do. And I will change his mind. But to do that, I need to talk to Guude first. Come on Doc, you know I'm right.

Doc went back into the shack, and deposited some stuff in the chests.

- Look Etho, I don't think this is a smart move, and you could be getting us in a lot of trouble. - he said, as he got out of the shack and headed towards his horse - What do you need the potion for, though? I thought you were travelling by boat.

- Oh you haven't heard? Guude has built outposts all over the ocean. He knows who goes in and out at any time. - Etho explained.

- Then how are you planning to get in? - Doc asked, puzzled.

- The only way possible: through the front gate. And that's why I need that potion.

Doc mounted on his horse. - That's risky, man. What are you planning on telling Guude, anyway?

Etho mounted on his horse was well, and slowly made his way to the main road, alongside Doc. - That I understand that he doesn't want to go back to the old planet, and that we assume it as our responsibility.

Doc frowned. - But that's what he's been saying to us. - He stopped his horse as they got to the main road. - Two minutes ago you said we couldn't do this on our own.

- Oh we can do this on our own. But not like this. Not without Kurt.

Doc paused for a moment. - He's not gonna give up Kurt.

- Why not? - Etho replied. - He doesn't need him. He doesn't care about what we do. I say it's worth a try.

- Alright. Seems like a plan. I still think you should tell Beef first, but that's up to you.

The sun was setting. Doc turned his horse around. - I'll see you tomorrow. Thanks for the emeralds! - He shouted, as he galloped away.

Etho started galloping the other way, thinking about what Doc had just said. Was it worth telling Beef? Nah. He'll understand. He knows I'm doing this to help him. He'll see this is the only way to save Anderz.


	2. Mindcracked - Chapter 2

_Old planet. 24 hours before the crash_.

The mornings on the Lens are always the best. Waking up early, having a nice breakfast, with bread from the farm, and milk from the cows. Zisteau is not the number one fan of milk, but since his research on how to make a good scotch is going all but well, he has to cope with what's available.

After a good breakfast, taking care of all his farms and almost-automated inventions gets him busy. Every day, there is always something new to do, something different to repair. A good and healthy lunch always follows up: sometimes a good, succulent beef; other times a tender chicken breast; but most of the times, both. The afternoon is dedicated to various different things, most usually spent relaxing or doing any other of his various hobbies.

During the night, the Zisteau likes to dedicate his time on his lens. Researching the skies quickly became one of his greatest passions, and the recent discovery of a new planet only fuelled his passion even more. Every night, Zisteau looks at that distant beauty, in hopes to go there someday soon.

The planet is habitable. Zisteau himself conferred with Kurt. And Kurt told him that they could go there, any moment they wanted… as long as they could get 5000 diamonds and 100 more times the amount of coal. Zisteau's mouth dropped.

- Why the heck do we need so many resources? - He asked at the time.

- Well, space travel is a costly thing, and we would need a lot of funding to put this spaceship in the air. - Kurt patiently explained. - I've been trying to get some funding, but I don't think we would have enough money even if we combined all the diamonds from all the Mindcrackers. - He continued. - And we need the coal because, well, the ship doesn't run on potatoes.

It was such a shame that they just couldn't explore the new planet, but Zisteau understood. In fact, it only got him more motivated. No matter how hard it takes, someday he will be on that planet. It might be in in 10 years. It might be tomorrow, who knows? But someday, he'll be there. It just probably won't be tomorrow.

Well this day was just like any other. After finishing all his duties and taking a quick refreshing nap, Zisteau was ready to examine the space once again, either looking for something new, or just staring at that beautiful planet, way up in the distance. Tonight, however, it felt different for some reason. Something that Zisteau couldn't quite explain...

After the usual preparation, Zisteau looked through his lens. And the sight was not only unusual, but it made him jump out of the seat. After a momentary pause, he leaned again, looking for a better angle... And immediately jumping away. Zisteau was not a man to panic, but the sweat in his forehead indicated the opposite.

- Holy crap. I need to go see Kurt.

Mumbling to himself, and dropping stuff as he descended to the ground, Zisteau mounted on his fastest horse and hit the road with one destination in mind: Kurt's lab.


End file.
